The Oscars Night
by Knack For the UnWritten
Summary: An anxious artist fears screwing up her performance at the Oscars but thankfully a good friend saves the day, in many ways.


**She was nervous.**

Just in a few minutes Idina would have to exit her dressing room and face a whole crowd of famous (and infamous) actors, artists and everyone else watching the Oscars at home from every corner of the world. More importantly, her fans were waiting for a stellar performance of "Let It Go" and in no way could she ruin that moment even if the team handling the event's scheduling had already warned her that she would have sing faster than she previously rehearsed.

Whether she wanted it or not, all that pressure, along with her preconcert jitters, was weighing her down and Idina's own thoughts battled between running away or facing her fear head on, worrying the least possible about her act or something going wrong. Releasing a long sigh, she sat down and closed her eyes, trying her best to ignore all the ruckus coming from outside. Maybe, if she could forget where she was just for a few seconds, all her doubts would go away.

Her moment of peace wouldn't last for long as someone knocked on her dressing room's door, prompting Idina to shakily reply she'd be ready in a few seconds. However, whoever it was did not go away and the knock quickly gained a rhythmic constancy which was nothing but familiar to Idina. "Do you want to build a snowman?" A sweet, well known voice asked, making her instantly smile. "You can come in, Bell."

"Unless you want me to tear it down, you might to have to unlock it first."

"Oh, right," Idina hastily rose from her chair and hurried to unlock her dressing room's door even though her hands shook terribly – there was no calming those nerves, not tonight or ever. She took a few steps back and grasped for the door's knob, twisting it right and pulling in her direction, allowing Kristen to step inside.

"Here I thought they'd treat you better, I mean, I think they shot a horror film here once." The blonde quipped, slowly surveying the room as if she was absorbing everything down to the last detail. It wasn't too shabby but she honestly believed her friend deserved something better, especially since this was her night at the Oscars.

"I can't really complain, but it's no tour bus. " She admitted with a brief sigh. "I'm more worried about messing it up…"

"Aww, Idina, I am more than sure you'll blow everyone's hats off. " Kristen sought the brunette's hands, firmly lacing them with hers, dragging Idina closer to her. "And even if it's not your best 'gig', everyone loves you. You are Elsa now, the Snow Queen!" She mockingly bowed her head, being rewarded with a rather evident smirk from the brunette.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're not really Anna."

"You can be my Elsa, if you'd like to," Kristen almost cooed, ending on a nervous cough while the brunette simply stared at her, wondering where that had come from.

"Yes, I can think of a few ways for turning you into an ice statue."

"It's all about being 'frozen' right?" The pun was awful but for Idina it was enough to break into laughter, never letting of the blonde's hands. Their moment, though, is interrupted by one of the event's cast members, warning that her stage time would happen in a just few minutes. She answered meekly, doing her best to not give away any hints of anxiety even if her whole began to shiver again. Only this time someone was steading her hands, giving her the most reassuring smile in the world.

"You can do this, I believe in you." Kristen released one of the brunette's hands, raising her own to gently caress a side of Idina's face. "Let it go?" She added with a smirk.

With a reddish tone settling upon her cheeks, she followed through with her friend's advice and gently tugged the blonde closer, leaning in and joining their lips for a short yet tender kiss. It wasn't the wisest choice but neither party protested and once it was over, they looked at each other now more anxious than ever.

"Bell… I…"

"No, you don't have to explain. Never conceal."


End file.
